In the global automotive market there has been a trend toward implementing so-called “pre-fuse boxes” disposed within automobile engine compartments and connected to automobile battery terminals. The main purpose of a pre-fuse box in an automobile is to prevent electrical damage that may result from short-circuiting in high-current-conducting wires that may occur in the event of an accident.
Existing pre-fuse boxes are typically quite large and are mounted adjacent automobile batteries with flexible, conductive leads providing electrical connections therebetween. This configuration requires a great deal of space within an automobile engine compartment where space is already very limited.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.